flowers in the wind
by camelia-chan
Summary: what happens with the missing children? are the just gone with the wind? or else? this is the story of how two missing souls found each other and saw in the other a mirror of themselves and they never again were separated. they were kindred spirits


Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, sadly.

What happens to lost children? Just go with the wind? Or perhaps they find each other?. This is a little story about how two of those missing children found themselves in the same path and got together to not being alone anymore.

* * *

One shot. Kimimaro- Guren.

It has been approximately more than two weeks since his clan annihilation for the kiri ninja-forces. He remembered clearly the sounds of battle, the screams of innocents being ripped apart and the others belonging to his clansmen while they screamed in joy and agony at equal parts. He could see himself using his kekkei genkai, spinning around cutting everything in his path, leaving only bodies lying on the cold ground; their faces a horror mask.

The next hours passed in a blur, less and less of his people left standing until he was the only one, alone as always, so he walked away from the carnage and climbed a high tree watching the bodies being burned and turn to dust and gone with the wind. It was the extinction of the Kaguya clan.

One of the eldest, proudest and savages linages ever existed. But there was no one to blame that themselves; the bloodthirst was too strong for his members to fight it and they never wanted to. It was their way of living, kill or be killed so it was logic the aftermath of his ways.

Kimimaro`s mind at this point went into autopilot. What was he supposed to do now? Where would he go? He really hadn`t an idea of what`s next, should he avenge his fallen clan? The same one that kept him locked up for fear of what he was able to do with his bones. A clan that only allowed him abandon his cage when they thought it necessary, a cruel thing to do to a child, but one that never cared him enough because the happiness of being finally needed, recognized was too much to complain. What if he just move on? Killing wasn`t a thing Kimimaro enjoyed, he only did it because it was ordered and exceeded expectations at it; he would rather be left alone on his musings, and deep down he knew that it was better that all of them were dead.

So since that night Kimimaro walked away from the only life he knew, to a new one that was a complete mystery. He wasn`t a helpless child needing protection from others, he never was a child in his mind and heart, in fact sometimes he felt old or like the old people would feel.

Finding food and shelter into the woods was easy; he never spoke to anyone. _I`m free_ he thought for the first time in his life there was no one to obligate him to do what they wanted, what they wished and strangely he didn`t like this feeling of uselessness that surrounded him, making him feel empty and invisible, with no one around it was like if he didn`t exist and that hurt, realized.

He tried to dismiss it doing simple things like washing his clothes over and over. He washed his hair until shinned white in the sun and silver at the moonlight wearing it in his usual ponytail. Then classified the trees, the flowers, the birds, everything around him. And for a few days was enough.

But the feeling of loneliness never went too far making it present at the worst moments. The first time happened when he saw – from the safety of a big rock- a pasing caravan , merchants, probably trading silk and others fabrics. But that was not what caught his interest, it was their laugh, carefree and a bit loud something foreing to him because he never laughed before for the sake of it, never someone tried to talk to him, less get to know him.

The second one, occurred at night. Just before sleep came to him. Before inside his cell he heard his clansmen talk between them and that lulled him to sleep. Now the only sound belonged to small animals and crickets. That`s how his first two weeks passed by, but something changed.

He felt it in the way the wind blew, or Kimimaro liked to believe but the truth was since that moment all the forest seemed to appear more alive through his eyes and all because this new founding, something great in his eyes.

He wasn`t alone anymore.

And he was terrified to talk to her. A girl.

Just wonderful. The object- person- of his distress a girl of his age he believed , and a pretty one with long bluish hair and dark eyes and alabaster skin; dressed in a kimono blouse and short pants. Didn`t she get cold? Maybe her long socks did the job, but he doubt it. The pretty girl was staring him with very wide eyes from a tree, while he was crouched and about to cut a flower that caught his sight. Worst, they stayed like that looking at each other for more than a minute. Awkward. Should he speak? Would she answer? He was nervous he never spoke to someone of his age what if he messed up? But the girl was faster and broke the silence.

"that's a very pretty flower and a different one. It`s that why you want it?" she asked him with a soft voice, barely a whisperer carried for the wind.

Kimimaro stood up quickly, trying to be polite." Um yes. In all my days in the forest never saw another one like that on the ground"

"so you want to keep it" she elaborated nodding to herself.

They stood in silence again. And that bodered him for some reason.

"you disapprove?" questioned to her.

" it depends, what`s your motive to do that?" she tilted her head a little to the left. Cute thought.

" because her beauty would pass unnoticed in the land and with time withered away to oblivion with no one to remember that it existed" he blinked slowly, he hadn`t meant to tell that much, she was someone willing to listen to him so he took the chance.

She stared, and stared, and more. Kimimaro felt her eyes roaming for his face and hair, making feel insecure about the facial markings. A monster she saw? Too ugly or defect to befriend? Even before his kekkei genkai made present would she dismiss him?. Something twisted in his heart and he was about to figure out what that meant but the girl jumped from the tree and distracted him again.

" I believe you" and the smiled. At him, the unwanted children who never got nothing in the world. But this girl was smiling him, sure it was softly, shyly like she did not do it very much and his gut told him that it was the truth; but it didn`t care so he smiled back, a crocked one because he neither do it regularly. Never.

She tugged the flower with a swift movement and handed it to him. So he took it and muttered a soft thanks.

"Don`t you want it to die?" she used the same soft tone. What was she saying? Of course not but there was nothing to be done. Strange girl.

"there`s nothing to do, it will die"

" you`re wrong, you can always do something, just don`t know" she smiled.

The this blue-haired girl put a hand over the flower without stop looking at him, she seemed to be waiting for some reaction from his part but Kimimaro didin`t had an idea of what she could possibly be expecting from him, so he only stared back. But not for long because she released chakra making him tense and jump a little. He watched her hand glow a shining pink almost fucsia that took the form of a diamond and totally covered the flower in a heavy crystal. Kimimaro was stunned, baffled he did not see that coming, but once it happened he could not stop staring at the crystal she created. It was simply beautiful, magnificent this ability was possible? In all the scrolls he read never crossed something similar ,impressive and rare. She was just like him, someone extinted or that people thought already gone from the world.

"we are the same" he told her.

"I know"

"how"

"it`s in your eyes, we have the same eyes. You know it too"

" what I can do is not as artistic as yours" she widened her eyes at that bit of information, and asked for a demonstration, but he was resilent, nothing good came from showing his abilities. But she was curious and wanted to see and would be unfair not to show after she did it first. So he took a chance and done it.

Kimimaro decided not to do something as extreme as protrude the bones of his ribs or spine, he went with the ones of his hand. A falange. Immediately the skin around his finger started to open up slowly like he wanted the little bone began to leave his body. At this stage most of the folks grimaced from pain, horror and disgust at what happened in front of them. But she didn`t mind; in fact was so engrossed observing the process with a keen eye that she was almost at his face- and he let her- and he never let anyone get too close; but it made sense they were this close, both of them were sharing secrets.

Finally the bone landed in her awaiting hand and lifted for a better look. It was small, very resisting and star-shaped. She was pleased, he could tell for the look of her eyes and he felt happy about it.

"it`s beautiful, can I keep it? Hope shone in her eyes and he felt funny at his belly, he couldn't tell her no, he nodded his agreement.

"thank you"

She stepped back, making feel painfully aware or her living him again on his own. After being in silence for these weeks and suddenly have an explosion of live and words he was not about let himself be dragged to the solitude so he spoke hurriedly.

" there`s no one out here for me – he paused trying not being hurtful- and I can see that you are also alone, just like me so we can be alone together. If you want to" added quicky.

Too bold, thought horrified. She was about to run away from him and he`d be left alone with the woods as company and…. She laughed, to his utter belief a gently laugh was directed at him , and he caused. And a real one because her eyes shunned bright.

" wouldn`t be better if you asked my name for my name? for all you know I could be some random crazy girl that eat boys, leaving nothing more than his clothes" her tone was teasing waiting a reply for his statement.

She was playing with him, so he humored her.

" perhaps you are searching for the best opportunity to attack and your nice attitude it`s a trap to lure me- and he added- and you also want to steal my very nice clothes; because it`s impossible that you are not cold with that" he pointed her black socks.

She giggled again " so you found out my evil plan now what"

"as a punishment you`ll tell me your name. but first allow to introduce myself i`m Kaguya Kimimaro and you are?" a tiny part of himself wondered if he was being too polite, but you always were nice to girls right ?

"nice too meet you, i`m Guren, just Guren I don`t have last name" instantly she got sad, making her eyes look dull and melancholic. So he made her another star-shaped bone and put it on her palm.

Guren – not girl anymore- touched the edgy points with gentleness with a faraway look in her dark stare. When she spoke her tone was empty " I know your clan is dead , yondaime mizukage said, and others shinobi spread the news, how come you`re alive?"

His throat felt heavy " I was the best of them, but….- swallowed – it`s just me and they"

She shushed him " I get it , a man came to my village and im the only one too.- she flushed – the people in there did not wanted me, they kept me away because I was a witch they said; but I understand the loneliness"

Both were getting sadder minutes passed by . time to change the topic. " I like your name, it suits you, like a flower right?"

" yes and seems to me that you have a thing for them. Why is that?"

Kimimaro sat on a near trunk and patted the place next to him carefully. She never gave him the impression of being easily spooked , he did not risked. She did it without fear in a very feminine pose " it`s been this way since I was five years old, I saw a big sunflower field so long that it was like see the sun"

And the continued for hours not knowing that it was the beginning of one of the strongest friendships ever existed.

* * *

Soooo this is my first try writing in English. So I apologize for the mistakes and future mistakes. This is my shot at Kimimaro an Guren, because I fell in love with the since the first time I watched them .

They have the same age which is nine years old and both of them are from kirigakure. This is the time of Yagura and his purge. Hope you liked! Reviews are accepted


End file.
